Immortal Hearts
by Christen Vayne
Summary: Erin Marie Deschanel is in love with Jesse Rutherford but she doubts that she should love him. She hates him for being a part of The Neighbourhood because she's jealous that her band dumped her for sleeping with one of the bandmates. Debating whether or not she should move forward him, she fights to stay with him.


IMMORTAL HEARTS

THE NEIGHBOURHOOD ONE SHOT

"Beating hearts lingering to be together forever. Haunted by the memories of never thinking they love one another."

3AM. That's what it said on the clock when my eyes lifted from my phone. Three cups of coffee, impossible to even go to sleep now. As I was sprawled out on my bed texting my best friend like I did every Friday and Saturday night till I finally went to sleep, a tap-tap on my bedroom window startled me.

Goosebumps covered my arms, my nightstand lamp lit them up making my skin seem yellowish. I looked up from the cell phone lights in front of me and there he was. My boyfriend, Jesse, was standing in front of the balcony door gazing at me with that sick looking, sexy grin, a cigarette between those kissable, flawless lips. Oh he was my hero of the night! My west coast baby!

When those eyes met mine, every inch of me was engulfed in flames. I was madly in love with Jesse. There was no question about it. He was all mine. Jesse was everything I've ever wanted. If it was just the two of us together, fireworks would light up the room.

He and I had been together for six months and it was clear that he was interested in me. Why would he be interested in a chick like me? I was a hater of his band, the Neighbourhood. Why would he love me, if he knew that I hated his bandmates? Six months later, Jesse sat on the balcony of my apartment building staring at me with that, "I'm gonna get some tonight" look on his face.

Six months of ups and downs, the thought of him loving me still on my mind. Why couldn't I love him, just love him and forget about hating his band? Piercing eyes would be in my head and my hands on his tattooed body would drive me crazy, making me wanna study every inch of that bad boy perfection.

My thoughts were flying until shaken by the sound of Jesse entering my bedroom. Oh the reeking odor of a cigarette off his lips and on his clothes! He was making me crazy. Jesse walked up to my bedside and stared down at me with that look again. His lips formed into a sly grin. Was he really thinking of fucking me tonight? A stupid question to think, right?

His eyes locked with mine, his tongue slowly working across those lips. Flawless, kissable lips, lips that I would kiss over and over again, trace my tongue over, and slip into his mouth. Jesse's lips were irresistible. Oh Jesse, he was mine. As I stared at that sex craved dirty look, I wanted to scream. Damn, he was getting to me. Jesse was getting to me.

Toying with me for quite some time was the worst thing he could do.

"So...baby, am I getting to you?" Jesse said, that sly grin on his face again, moving ever so slowly on top of me. His hands pinned me to the bed, ignoring my phone in my hand. My phone was buzzing with more text messages. There was no way I was gonna get to my phone with him in the room.

"Uh..." I hesitated, unable to shake the cloudiness inside of my head. Damn it, Jesse! He got me tongue tied again. His eyes stared with an intense flame in them, an intense passion.

"Is that a "yes," Erin?" He whispered, a sly grin on his face again, his patience disappearing with every minute.

"Jesse, yes, it's a "yes." You got me you sexy, no good bad ass." I replied, frustrated as hell. The struggle was so over.

"Hell yeah, I got you, baby." Jesse answered, the fight finally over, smiling at me again. It was obvious that he ignored me calling him " a no good bad ass." "Erin, I'm gonna drive you fuckin' crazy."

"Oh goodie, make me happy that you are gonna fuck me tonight." Sarcasm in my voice, my eyes rolled reacting to his all too eager comment regarding tonight. You go girl, prevention is so much better. Stupid thoughts in my head and as I was lost, a sudden shot to the leg awakened me.

Jesse had freakin' slapped me on my thigh. What the fuckin' hell?

"Jesse, what the fuckin hell? Why did you do that for?" I yelled, mad as hell that he slapped me. He had never ever touched me like that before. Why start now?

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to. I was kinda of scared you were off in Neverland." He said, giggling his ass off.

"Oh...you think it's funny hahaha." I teased, giggling inside because he was playing with me again. How in the hell could I be mad at him forever? What a slap on the thigh? I wanted him to touch me again, study every inch of me, and hold me in his tattooed arms.

Fireworks exploded inside of my head. Girl, you are in your underwear and a T-shirt. While busy with my thoughts, Jesse's hands started working down my bare thighs. The hands of Jesse felt like a fire burning against my skin. A moan escaped from my lips.

"Uh Jesse, baby, no." I moaned, eyes closed enjoying his touch. His touch was soft against my skin running down my legs.

"Ouh Erin, I want you now. I wanna fuck you so bad right now. I need you." Jesse stated, pleading desperately, looking down at me with intense passion in his eyes.

"Jesse, we can't do this...not tonight." I muttered, trying to get rid of the cloudiness in my head. Every time I looked into his eyes my mind would go blank, empty.

"Why not?" Jesse asked, disappointment across his attractive face.

"Damn it, Erin, I'm so ready for you. I thought you were ready." Frustration and curses belted from his lips. Oh he wasn't happy now.

"Sorry, Jesse, I just can't do it tonight." I stated, gazing into his eyes that now were full of frustration and tension.

"How could you do this to me, baby?" My boyfriend asked, no trace of humor upon his face, frustration in his face. It seemed to me he wasn't happy and was trying to figure me out.

"You are so quick to kiss me, always eager to touch me when I touch you, and we always love cuddling together. What makes this night any different? Tell me, baby, what makes this night any different? It's killing me to see that you aren't hungry enough to have me tonight."

"Aww dammit Jesse, I just- it's so hard to tell you what's going on in my head. I don't know what to tell you. I wanna be perfectly honest with you but what are you gonna think?"

Ugh it was so frustrating to tell him how I felt. I wanted to be honest with him but what would he think? We had never talked about his band or me liking the band. He was part of a band that I despised because my last band fuckin' kicked me out. What would he say if he found out I was jealous? Jealous of him, jealous of Jesse Rutherford, the lead singer of an upcoming band that was kicking ass in Canada and the USA.

"Erin, of all the shit you're gonna tell me, you think lying to me is gonna make me feel any better. Tell me the God damn truth, tell me what's going on. I wanna know. Why wouldn't I wanna know? I love you, baby. Isn't that fucking enough for you? Isn't me saying I love you enough?"

Jesse barked, serious as a heartbeat, every trace of humor gone from his face, pissed off at me. What was he gonna think? Him being pissed off at me, a nightmare in my sleep. I was gonna have nightmares of him yelling at me. Dammit, he needed me to be honest. I was gonna be honest with him.

"Jesse, dammit, alright. Okay, baby, I'm jealous of you. Jealous of your band, the Neighbourhood. Pissed off that my band kicked me out 'cause I was sleeping with one of the bandmates. Is that a better answer for you? Ever since I had sex with that guy, I could never forgive myself for loving you, hating your perfect band. Alright. You having sex with me, it makes me pissed off at myself. I'm a fucking whore. Why would you love me?"

Preaching about how I felt to a guy who said he loved me, it made me feel like a complete bitch because I didn't even say I loved him back. What the hell was my problem?

"Okay, um...Erin, can you just shut up and kiss me? I understand that you feel bad about what you did and wish you hadn't. You have no reason to be jealous of me. None, whatsoever. I freaking love you so god damn much and wanna show you. Forget about the past and let's move forward. Let it go, baby. Let go of your past and move forward. Live for right now with you and me together, baby." Jesse stated, pleading for me to let it all go.

The whole time the two of us had been talking, Jesse had been pacing back and forth, trying to think and get the gist of what the hell I was saying. Trying to digest every word that had come from my lips made Jesse wish his lips were on mine. Kissing and no talking was definitely what he wanted. His head was down staring at the red carpet in my room, deep in thought.

Jesse's attractive face showed no signs of frustration, only a blank slate. He was completely unreadable.

"Um...so now that I get you, Jesse, and I have nothing to freakin' say about what you just said. I'll take you up on a night spent loving you. I'm such a total bitch." I added, eyes moving back and forth with Jesse's movements around the room.

"Baby, you aren't a total bitch. You just need to relax and let it go. I freaking love you. How many times do I have to say it and not hear it from you? Do you love me, Erin? Tell me the truth right now!"

"I love you, Jesse. I really do. I just doubted whether or not you meant it and wondered if you didn't love me."

"Dammit, Erin. You are such a pain in the ass." Shaking his head, crawling on top of me, pinning me down once more. "Forget I said shit, let's forget you said shit, and let's just fuck. Our night of conversation is over, right?"

"Right." I added, staring into Jesse's piercing eyes. A sly grin was upon his flawless lips again. Only silence around the bedroom as our lips met in a wet, passionate kiss, legs entwined underneath the sheets, and Jesse's arm reaching the lamp on my nightstand. The lights went out, conversation over.

Nothing more to say, nothing I should mention.

5


End file.
